Tragic Love
by YullenLover16
Summary: Allen had just lost his father and instead of meeting Cross he meets a brash mean samurai wanna be with long girly hair. Named Kanda Yuu. Just a one-shot. A little AU. Just Shounen Ai.


The boy stood on a hill near two tomb-stones, out in the cold snow. One of them was an old grave and the other one was a newer one. He was crying but you couldn't tell for it was silent and there were no tears coming from his lost dull eyes. His eyes stared at nothing from the outside but on the inside of his soul, memories were playing inside. The bittersweet memories always replayed themselves on the poor 16 year old white haired teenage boy.

It all started when he was just a young kid. He was born with a red arm where the skin felt rough and burned. His hair was a chocolate brown and he had his mother's liquid silver eyes. His father was not a good father and had always come home drunk and would beat the little brunette. When the boy was sent to his room for the night he would fly out the small basement window and go to the park where he would hear the sad songs of the birds in the trees. One, day when his father had come home he had been drinking more than usual for the smell of the alcohol was coming of him in much bigger waves then the poor boy could handle. The man had snarled at the young boy and had decided that he was sick of their deformed child that was born from a mistake and took the boy by the arm and dragged him out. He heard his mother's pleadings but his father just struck her and continued to drag the young boy, throwing curses out when the boy would resist. The man had taken him out to the other side of town in a truck while his eyes where blinded with a cloth.

Once the truck stopped the man dragged the young boy of only 4 out and left him in an alley unconscious while blood was seeping from a wound on his head. The boy woke up to the smell of makeup and the feeling of moving. Once his vision returned he saw a clown in front of him with a wide grin on his face. The clown had saved him from the alley and had decided to take in the child after hearing about the young boys' life so far. The boy took a real liking to the clown, they would perform in the moving circus together and this clown that he had learned to call Mana had taught him manners and about how the world worked. He taught him many things that he would need to survive in this world. But like everything, all things must come to end, sometimes when we don't want them too. They were walking back towards the caravan when the boy's flower that he received from a nice girl flew out of his hand into the street. He ran to go pick it up and then he heard a mixture of his name, horses, and wood and bones breaking. He had opened his eyes toward the sky from where he laid on the ground and felt a weight on him. He looked to his horror and found Mana on top of him, bleeding from a deep wound on his back. Mana had repeated the words he had always told the young 12 year old boy, "keep walking forward, and never look back." Before he slipped away with the sinking sun to the boys' screams of protests.

The sky then cried as it washed away tears that fell from the young boy. The boy had been sitting at the tombstone that the caravan had Mana buried under. The stone read _Loving father and caring clown. _The caravan had to leave the boy after the boy had protested about leaving the only person who was kind to him. His hair had turned white from all the shock and stress of losing his father. When a plumb fat man walked towards the lifeless boy, he spoke words that snapped the young boy out of his stupor. He had a metallic skeleton thing with him and had said that if he called out the name of his father he would be brought back from the detestable God. The young boy had long lost all sanity and cried desperately "MANA!" A bolt of purple lighting had come down from the sky and hit the skeleton and the name Mana was etched on the head of the contraption.

It moved and then it screamed, "How could you? Why did you turn me into a demon, Allen?" Mana screamed as he yelled the boys' name. The young boy was scared and sad again, because he got his father back but he was angry at him and Mana was never angry at him. Mana screeched that he would curse Allen as he swung his sharp arm like thing down over Allen's left eye and blinded him while leaving a nasty scare on his left eye. But before Allen knew it his arm itched and it transformed and attacked Mana. The boy tried to stop the arm that was reaching forward dragging Allen along on its own towards Mana and killed him. When Mana was fading away into the light, he said I love you. The fat man had a frown and then left, leaving the boy to cry again.

The boy had moved finally to move on like his father had told him. After all he had to keep walking, no matter what happened. Years passed until the young boy was only 15 and it was getting cold outside as it started turning from fall to winter. He really hated this time of the year; it meant that it was getting closer to that unfaithful day when all his sadness had started. Especially how the weather was like his soul, cold, barren, and whispering of death. But some happiness had entered his life just about a year ago on that sad day. A young boy of only 16 had found the kid looking sadly at the tombstone on the hill underneath the willow tree. He couldn't stand to see the little kid sad, even though he wouldn't say so himself. His pride was too much for that's all he had left. He had snapped the kid out his thoughts when he spoke in a harsh tone.

"Hey, sprout, quit sulking and move on before you become a human popsicle." The navy haired colbat eyed boy said as he grabbed said sprout by the shoulder.

"Don't call me sprout. My name's Allen." Allen said as he was fuming but looked like he was pouting. It was cute to say the least, with his white hair and bright silver eyes.

They had continued like this for the next few years and they had warmed up to each other but it hadn't looked like it to the other people. To others it looked like they wanted to kill each other but that was how they acted towards each other on the outside but on the inside they had this deep love towards each other. They had deeply loved each other and they were not sure if it was wrong but how could it be wrong when it was obvious that they loved each other and wanted to be near them all the time? But still they kept it hidden from the world as to not cause any more problems.

Then something happened again, and Allen just wouldn't believe it. They had found a white and brown puppy and called her Star, for her star shaped spot on her forehead. She was chasing a leaf from what was left of the fall. The eerie looking clouds to the east looked ominous almost foreboding, and it gave Allen shivers up and down his spine. When he saw a girl walk towards them he was scared for she was not normal at all. Said girl had grey skin, blue spiky hair, and crosses along her forehead. She had smirked at Allen, and he didn't like that smirk of malice.

"Well hello, Allen. My name is Rhode." The girl said as she twirled her umbrella.

Allen's eyes had risen in shock. "How do you know my name?" Allen asked as he stared her down with suspicion.

"Oh you don't need to know for you will be dead very soon." With that evil smirk on her face she drew her hand up and dagger like candles transformed into the space next to her pointed at him. He couldn't move as he watched her drop her hand as they came flying towards him at lightning speed. Then a blur of dark navy hair clouded his vision as he heard the knives stab flesh but not his own. Allen's eyes widened even more as realization hit him as he was staring into those colbat eyes that he had learned to love start to fade from his face and as his sad smile had blood dripping from it. As Kanda fell to ground the dead, Allen went into a rage of furry. His large claw like arm came forth again and slashed through the girl with lighting speed that the girl had no time to react, nor register before it was too late. She was dead in an instant and Allen fell to the ground and started to cry as he hugged that body close towards him.

"D-don't stop walking. D-do what your father a-asked and keep w-walking forward." Kanda said as his last breath escaped with the cold wind. Then as Allen cradled him within his grasp it started to snow and Allen laughed at the mockery. He had latter buried Kanda next to Mana. Standing there as he looked at the new tombstone next to the old one on top of the hill under that old dead willow tree.

Allen then turned away from that old dead tree on top of the hill before he left for a new land. He had decided to move on like they had wished. He kept moving forward until he would join them up in the heavens for eternity.


End file.
